


A Rose has its Thorns

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Choking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: David King is sick of Jake Park not pulling his weight in the trials. Unfortunately for Jake, David will go to extreme lengths to get his point across.





	A Rose has its Thorns

Blood soaked through my sleeve as I shoved the ragged fabric against my nose. Every part of my face ached but the fountain shooting out of my nostrils seemed like the top priority. The arm not preoccupied with the wound hung limply at my side and I tried to ignore the dull ache that came with every slight movement. During the scuffle, it must have gotten twisted pretty badly. 

This was not the first time I’d been beaten up by him for leaving the others to fend for themselves in a trial. I lost count of the many times I’d entered the camp only to be pummeled by the short-tempered Englishman.  _ Fuck King. Fuck this place. Fuck everything. _

After the fight, I crawled away from the fire and into the forest to nurse the wounds. I didn’t enjoy retreating like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. The alternative was letting King watch everyone fuss over me and I didn’t want to give him that sense of victory.  _ He probably gets off on seeing the damage he’s done. Just… fuck this place.  _

I missed my cabin in the forest that didn’t have all these annoying people around it. Sometimes, when I woke up, I’d pretend I was lying on my little cot back up in the mountains. The wool blanket my mom gifted me would be wrapped around me, protecting me from the cold air. I’d struggle to get out of bed and then start a fire up in the fireplace to keep the morning air from nipping at me any longer. Then I’d check the traps on my property to see if I caught anything good to eat. That was the perfect life I’d been ripped away from. Now I had to deal with an asshole survivor with a hero-complex and maniac murderers that literally wanted to saw me in half. 

The sound of footsteps caused me to turn. I regretted the move when pain shot up and down my back. In the low light of the forest, I could barely make out the silhouette of the brute who’d attacked me earlier. He flashed a light on my face, making me squint. 

“Come back to finish the job?” I spat, though the words sounded muffled by the fabric covering my nose. He plopped the flashlight on the ground and took a step forward. I recoiled back, now genuinely worried that was his plan all along.  _ We’re far enough from the camp he could do it. No one would find me. _

In the low light, his scowl looked far more sinister than I’d ever noticed before. “Ya only care about yourself and nobody else,” he said, not answering my question. Without the sounds of nature that accompanied most normal forests, the silence between his words were deafening. I couldn’t even hear the distant chatter for the campfire.

“Where are the others?” I asked. While they never dared to get in between King and me during our fights, they usually distracted him long enough to cool down. 

“Pulled into the fog,” he answered with a gruff voice.  _ Oh god, I’m totally alone now. We don’t know anything about this guy’s past. What’s to say he hasn’t murdered someone before? With that kind of anger problem, I wouldn’t doubt it.  _ His fists were balled up so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Any second he could take a swing at me. “When are ya going to tire of being self-centered.” 

“It’s not being self-centered. It’s called trying to survive, though I doubt you’d know much about that.” King often went out of his way to catch the attention of the killers. Some of the survivors considered him a hero for playing distraction. Me, personally? I questioned if he went after them because of bravery or rage. Hero or not, it always ended up with him on a hook and I had a no-savior policy. 

If he didn’t look like he wanted to kill me before, he definitely did now. “Listen ‘ere, ya little shit.” He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and tried to shove my back against the nearest tree. Afraid he was going to literally break me in half, I tried to scramble out his grasp. Instead of my back hitting the tree, my injured arm slammed into the rough bark. 

King probably heard the sickening crack that reverberated through my body. His eyes went wide as he watched all the blood drain from my face. Rough hands released. My legs were too weak to hold me up. I topped to the ground, nearly landing on my now broken arm again. Only through sheer will did I manage to muffle the screams into something akin to a groan. 

“Ah, fuck,” he said, standing over my writhing body. 

“You fucking psycho,” I hissed through clenched teeth. All I wanted at that point was to be left alone. I could handle my injuries without fuck face over there making things worse. He pushed me over onto my back for what I assumed was to assess the damage. “Piss off,” I snapped, then cringed when his boot pressed into the wound.

I glared up at King, only to be taken aback. He didn’t look at me with the fury he had earlier when he was kicking the shit out of me. His features softened. A dark yearning waited behind his glossy stare. “I’ve been on the pull for a while now,” he spoke with a low voice as if talking more to himself than me. “Maybe this’ll be a good lesson for ya.” 

“What are you talking about?” I stumbled over my words. The sharp pain in my arm felt like it was spreading across my shoulders and down my back. He placed a hand on my knee and tilted my leg to the side. The other tried to follow, but with an irritated puff, he separated them. “H-hey,” I objected, not liking this new attitude. He kept going like he hadn’t heard me, dropping to his knees and settling between my thighs. I shifted to get away from him, my feet digging into the ground in the only attempt I could to put space between us. Stick and rock scraped against my back, but it was nothing compared to the pain of every minor movement my arm made. 

My heart was pounding in my chest, and it wasn’t just from the fight we had earlier. He leaned over me. His hand traced the metal zipper of my jeans. If he thought he was going to get anything out of me after the amount of pain, fear, and anger he’d put me through, he had another thing coming.

“If you don’t stop--” I spat. 

“Ya? What ya goin’ to do?” He questioned, the fire in his eyes returned as he gripped down on my broken arm. Black spots clouded my vision. I clenched my teeth to hold back a wail of pain. His breath hitched as he listened to my strangled whimpers. “I’ll tell ya what ya are goin’ to do,” he growled as the returned to pulling off my pants. Tears welled at the corners of my eyes. “You’re goin’ to be a good girl and take it.” He followed it up with one of his usual smirks, but the playful smile now read sinister in the darkness between the two of us. 

He pulled down his heavy jeans, revealing a thick bulge through his red-stained briefs that made me gulp back panic. With a hefty bounce, it lifted as he pulled down his underwear. His dick twitched from movement, and I could see David’s cheeks light up red with lust. I’d never fucked a guy before, but I’d seen my fair share of dicks in porn. He had the kind of dick that would reduce an actress to tears by the end of a scene. My mind went blank as if finally hit me that this was happening. Brutality existed in the trials, but outside of them? We weren’t supposed to be like the monsters we faced. 

“Please don’t,” I begged. “Please,” I tried once again to gain mercy. “I won’t tell anyone. I’ll even be good in trials now.” I babbled on like that for a while, begging while he listened to my unanswered pleas. When he got bored of that, he grabbed my boxers and, after forcing my jaw open, crammed them inside.

“Better bite down, this is going to hurt Princess,” he purred in my ear. He flipped me over, ignoring the quake in my body as my broken arm crackled. The world felt like it was spinning, and for a second I thought I might finally be blacking out. Then I felt something prodding at my ass. His dry finger poked at my hole, forcing its way in with little preparation. “Ya ‘aven’t done this before, I bet,” he said, sounding as if he liked the idea very much. I swallowed hard, unable to talk, unable to move. A second finger made me cry out in pain. He teased me for a while, his fingers jolting only now and then as if to remind me that this would only hurt me. 

“Shame I can’t do it dry,” he huffed. I could hear the shuffling of fabric behind me, but didn’t dare move. I felt too exposed, too bare, to do anything but lay on the ground and shiver. “Ya don’t deserve this, but it’ll ‘urt me if I don’t use it,” he said before pinching my ass hard. “Stupid slut.” 

Something cold and slick dripped down my crack. The finger returned to its spot, working whatever god awful thing he was using as lube around my entrance. It plunged in and out, getting deeper each time. My heart hammered through my ears, each thud drowning out my stifled cries. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, giving a heavy tug to my hair. I felt him shift into me, the finger replaced with something much hotter. 

A strangled cry pushed through my pursed lips. The shock of the moment wore off into what could only be frantic self-preservation.  _ I can’t let this happen.  _ It was already much beyond happening, but I still clung to the idea that my ego was intact. I pushed the boxers he stuffed in my mouth out. 

“Get off me,” I demanded, my voice getting louder with each word. “Help! Help me!” I screamed it as loud as I could, despite the cracks there in the sound, where my body wanted to give way to sobbing. 

His rough hand crushed the air out of my throat. I grasped at his grip, trying and failing to pull his hands away. “Guess I won’t go easy on ya,” he snapped with a low voice just before I felt something cram into my entrance. It didn’t nearly match the pain of my arm, but it was still a shock. My vision blurred as I felt my walls stretch open. My body couldn’t adjust to him fast enough. 

“Fuck, so tight,” he moaned in my ear as he eagerly started pumping into me. My body clenched around his dick with involuntary spasms. Everything ached and I couldn’t possibly understand how anyone would willingly go through this. The tight grip on my neck released just for a moment before constricting again. “If I’d ‘ave known it would be this good I would ‘ave dunnit sooner,” he spoke with a breathiness that tickled my neck.

Things started to shift though, as my body adjusted. Every now and then his dick would accidentally grind against a spot that went straight to my own dick. Tears ran down my face as I felt a stiff erection build up below. I swallowed hard, my throat burning from sobs I wanted to get out. Every time I moved, he’d tighten his hand around my dick just a little more.

“Might… ‘ave to make this a regular thing, if ya don’t be a good girl for me,” he warned with a frenzied tone. He hammered down into me, fucking me so hard I thought I might see stars. “Don’t start cooperatin’ and I’ll make ya do more than just be my bitch.” I couldn’t breathe. All I could feel was that suffocation, his dick pummeling me into senselessness, and a strange mix of pleasure and agony. My back arched while the rest of me went limp. If he sensed my defeat, he didn’t let up. He was too busy using me to chase that pleasure to care. 

My own dick jerked up every now and then, helicoptering from the force of his thrusts. I hated how much I craved to touch it. My brain was screaming at me to make it stop but my body could only react to that stupid sweet spot he kept hitting. It didn’t help that with each second he choked me, the feeling of pleasure only intensified. I felt like I’d been put in a sensory deprivation tank where the only thing I could feel was getting fucked and pain. 

“Maybe next time I’ll choke ya unconscious,” his breath grew ragged as the thrusts became erratic. This time, he didn’t let go of my neck. That precious second of air I needed felt like hours away. Pressure felt like it was welling up all around me, just waiting for the perfect moment to blow.

King jutted into me one last time before something hot filled me up and spilled out my hole. His hands released me entirely, and I collapsed to the ground with a whimper. He slid out of my ass with an obscenely wet sound. I could feel something warm dripping down my legs as he smacked his softening dick against them. 

“Next trial, don’t act like a cunt or I’ll make ya into one,” he said, standing up. I heard him shuffling with his pants, followed by the metallic zip of a zipper. Even after he walked back toward the camp, I laid there listening to my own ragged breathing. The pain was unbearable, and I knew I needed to get medical supplies from one of my medkits. Yet, the very thought of going back to that camp… back to where he was, made me sick to my stomach. 

Eventually, I did stand up. My legs wobbled as I put on my pants, teeth clenched through the pain. The others paid no attention to my disheveled appearance when I walked into the camp. They were all huddled around King, listening to him tell some bar fight story. My stomach clenched as I heard him laugh at his own stupid joke. His eyes glanced over to me, only for a second. There was no regret behind them. Just amusement and a warning that if I ever stepped out of line, he’d do it again. 


End file.
